Nicholas Satan
Nicholas Satan, born as Nicholas Raim, is one of the Seven Great Satans of the Underworld appearing in Dragons of the Apocalypse. He is a powerful Super Devil who rules as the Great King of the Underworld. A devil with unmatched power, he is considered the symbol of a devil, being powerful, having proven himself, and having fought and ended the Devil Civil War. Because of his power and actions he has gained the respect of not only the Underworld, but also Heaven itself making him one of the few figures to be recognized as a symbol of peace. He is also the youngest of the Great Satans being only 32 years of age. Appearance Nicholas is shown to be a handsome man with long black hair that reaches past his neck and hazel colored eyes. He is very tall reaching 6'5'' in height. Underneath his royal clothing it is revealed that he has a very muscular and built body type that seems to intimidate even battle maniacs due to the irregular scarring around his torso. He wears the clothing that the original Satan wore which consisted of black dress pants, a white renaissance-styled shirt, with a black military jacket and a red cape around his back. He also has a gold and crimson red stash wrapped around his torso. He is typically seen with either a sly and cocky grin or a cold glare on his face. He once had a gold crown that he would wear to commemorate his status however it was eaten by a Sea Monster before the start of the series. Personality Despite a man of his reputation, Nicholas is shown to be extremely prideful or downright childish at times. With his wife comparing him to a little kid with a big stick. He shows a lack of concern for those considered weaker than him, the only exceptions being his family or those who he considers friends. He seems to only do what feels right at the moment, not putting very much thought into his actions, only joining the Civil War between Devils because he wanted a challenge and only building bridges with Heaven in order for more angels and devils could be born so he could one day have a proper challenge. Being born a battle maniac, he is shown to rarely hesitate or show any type of restraint when fighting which has caused him to get in trouble with the other Satans from time to time. Before the start of the series getting in a bar fight with a high-class devil because he made a pass his daughter, sending the unlucky young devil to the hospital and almost costing him his life. Nicholas believes that the only way to decide what's fair and just is to win and earn the right to claim such thing for himself. Solving most of the problems in the Underworld this way, he wholeheartedly supports the Rating Game system and other tournaments or ways for devil to solve their own problems, disliking his co-worker Lucifer who typically handles domestic affairs via courts and protocols, instead enjoying a chaotic and unpredictable way of deciding things. While he does get some hate for this way of solving problems, even Erik has to agree that it is a good way to remove some bias from issues, as unlike courts and protocols which could be taken advantage of and exploited by certain nobles or families, simply solving your problems via a Rating Game removes this bias. Despite his prideful nature, he is shown to sometimes regret being born so powerful, because it left him with no equal, no mountain to climb, and very few who could even be considered a threat to him, having surpass all the devils of his generation, and all generations before him. He spends most of his life confiding in his hobbies which Erik claims to be "unheroic", he is shown to be a giant video game fan and has a entire room in his house dedicated to the sport, he is also shown to be a big DND fan and even hosts tournaments, even begging his wife and daughter to play with him. His own family describes him as a "rebel without a cause who suffers from eight-grader syndrome", as he is shown to have a intense distaste for tradition but on the flip side enjoying his family and friends. His daughter later explains some of this is probably due to the intense alienation he felt as a child, due to everyone of his generation outright fearing him. While him and Lucifer are shown to have their arguments and disagreements he does see him as a friend, and is on friendly terms with all the other Great Satans. And he even accepts his role as a symbol of peace, by acting respectful towards other factions and deities. When he is forced to solve a problem, he is known to be quite ruthless, and it's very rare he takes exception to this. History Nicholas Satan was born with immense and abnormal power so strong that his own mother feared the day he was born. Stating that the sight of Nicholas haunted her and probably will until the day she died, with the only thing she could sense from him being pure demonic power and death. Because of his immense demonic power, he was alienated by all of the children his age, they all feared or downright hated him however those that did show hate were too afraid to act on these emotions. At the age of 15 he decided to take a job as a knight under Lucifer and eventually joined in fighting in the Civil War in order to test his strength. When he grew bored of the Civil War after realizing that everyone was weaker than himself, he later found and fell in love with Annabelle Leviathan, after getting her pregnant he decided to spare the Old Satan faction as a result but ruthlessly slaughtered all of the Leaders, leaving the clans to find new leaders and to repair, going "vengeful Satan and such" as he casually describes it. He later made a deal with Heaven and the fallen angels in order to cease fighting, even aiding in constructing another Underworld for the fallen angels so the devils would have complete and total control of their own in order to repopulate the devil species. At the age of 17 he became known as the symbol of peace as a result of the bridges he built and later met Thor and completed a set of trials for him. He then became a Satan, after Lucifer and the other Great Satans realized this was the only befitting title he could take in the Underworld. Powers and Abilities I'mmense Demonic Power:' Being labeled the strongest devil of all past and present, Nicholas possesses immense demonic power, being one of the four super devils in existence. He is also one of the few devils that could actually rival and defeat Gods of other factions with him stating there are only 7-14 Gods left that could actually pose a decent fight. He was also strong enough to kill the Children of the Original Great Satans, who were said to have power surpassing their parents with incredible ease, stating it was just like crushing worms. When he flashed his power in front of Yusei, who challenged him, it was enough to send him to the hospital. His demonic power was so great that Ajuka Beelzebub was able to manipulate his full destructive aspects into creating a second Underworld, further demonstrating how much power he possesses. Power over Anti-Magic: The special ability of the Raim family, which Nicholas mastered at the age of five. He can summon flames of negate magic that negate magical attacks and causes immense pain to supernatural creatures with one touch. Nicholas mastery is so strong that if he touches a low-class devil with his flames it could burn a fraction of their soul out of existence. He has mastered anti-magic to it's peak to the point where he can rival the Belial's clan own worthless ability. * Supreme King of Cancellation also known as The Power that Collapses Magic '''is Nicholas Satan's strongest ability, a special power that allows him to cancel the power of any supernatural creature in his line of sight except the specific Gods and Buddhas who rule over their own mythological factions, even being able to cancel out sacred gears of humans or even mythological objects. Despite this being his special ability that makes him a Super Devil he rarely uses it, considering it a boring technique. When he uses this ability in the Underworld or in Heaven he is said to also be able to bend the space between him and any supernatural creature to his will. '''Immense Strength: Nicholas is said to possess abnormal strength and killed the previous Red Dragon Emperor who had succumbed to the breakdown of the beast with only his strength alone by simply punching his head through the ground. Immense Speed: Nicholas is shown to possess god-like speed and could make a trip around the Underworld in just a few minutes. Flight: Being a devil Nicholas can fly and possesses two black devil wings. Trivia * I based Nicholas Satan off of Cohen Lucifer from Houki Minami. * I was originally going to choose a hebrew name similar to Cohen but decided to go with Nicholas due to it's Greek meaning "victory of the people" to signify his position as the symbol of peace, his name is also a play on St. Nicholas. * Symbol of Peace was based off the concept character of All Might in My Hero Academia * I was going to go with Bael but decided not to Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Dragons of the Apocalypse